ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball S
Chapter 1- Weird Tournament Announcer:Ladies and gentlemen, let the tournament begin. But first, rules. 1st rule - there can't fight more than 2 fighters. 2nd - no killing opponent. Anybody that wins gets a single wish from Dragon. Kirbo:This sounds like challenge. I enter. Goku:Me too. Vegeta:(mind)Huh and I will enter to beat damn Kakarot.(talk) I enter too. Annoucer:And one more thing. Vegeta: What now? Announcer:Be sure that you will get hurt if you aren't strong enough, because Broly is coming soon. Vegeta:Broly!? But I thought that Kakarot destroyed him. Goku:Yeah. Whoever knows how he made it again. I'll beat him again. Vegeta:How do you mean "YOU"!? I will kick his butt! Goku:No Vegeta, I will. Piccolo:Stop fighting about that, we will see later. Goku:Ok, then. Announcer:Now the 1st fight, Broly versus Frieza. Vegeta:What? Goku:Frieza? Annoucer:Let the battle begin! Frieza:You are just a buffed Monkey!!! Hahahahaha!!!!! Broly:Stop laughing at me! I will Crush YOU like a bug. Frieza:What!? (Broly teleports to him and kicks him in stomach. Then Broly grabs his arm and rips off Frieza's arm.) Frieza:I give up. Uggh Announcer:Broly WINS!!! Chapter 2- Old enemies arrive Announcer:Next challenger is Cell. Goku:This gets creepy weird. Vegeta:But how is this possible. We killed them all. Kirbo:I know how. They traveled from their dimensions to this one. Piccolo:So, that's how they are here, alive. Kirbo:Yeah. Into my dimension planet that Saiyans live in has 100 times more gravity than here. So, maybe they will arrive in here. Announcer:You can begin. Cell:(mind)I will absorb him and gain more power to become undestructible force. (Cell waits Broly to punch him, so he can do Instant Transmission. Broly punches Cell and flies in sky. Cell teleported to Broly and Broly punched Cell in face. Cell falls out of ring.) Annoucer:And Broly wins. Goku:Broly is that strong. We must give our best to kick that guy out. He defeated Cell in few punches. Vegeta:That's right. We shall prepare for him. Goku:Ok, but can we first eat? (All fall) Cell:That Broly guy is strongest fighter that i ever met. Frieza:I know how do you feel. I am now some stupid half machine. ???:You just need mind, that's all. Frieza and Cell:Who the heck are you, pink guy? ???:I'm the one that is stronger than you both together. Frieza and Cell:You, how do you dare?! (Frieza catches ??? and Cell cuts ??? on half, ??? regenerated.) Frieza and Cell:What!? Buu:My name is Buu. I can help you to beat that Broly guy. Frieza:How do you dare to do that!? I'm the strongest in the universe!!! Buu:No, you're wrong, I am. Cell:He's right. So, what's the plan, Pinky? Buu:The plan is that simple. First part of plan are candies. Frieza and Cell:Candies!? Buu:That's right. You bring me much candies and plan will work. The second plan: absorbing. Cell:(surprised)Absorbing. That even i can do. Buu:Just do the plan. Frieza and Cell:Ok. (Goku is eating, Vegeta is doing push ups, Kirbo is doing push ups too. Piccolo is meditating) Kirbo:One hundred one, one hundred two, one hundred tree... Goku:I have to hurry up.(eats) Announcer:Next match is with King Vegeta. Vegeta:What? My father is there? Kirbo:No, that is your father, but from another dimension. (Saiyans from Kirbo's dimension arrived, are they enough strong to defeat Broly? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball S) Chapter 3- Plan is starting to work King Vegeta:So, you must be Saiyan, huh? Broly:Yes, I am. So what? King Vegeta:Because you are pretty strong guy, I see. My power level can be even higher than your. (King Vegeta becomes Super Saiyan) Broly:Hahahaha!!! If you think that you can beat me, you are wrong. (Broly teleports to King Vegeta and kicks him in head, King Vnegeta hits back) Broly:RRRRR!!! King Vegeta:What?! Announcer:Broly must be showing his real power. (Broly becomes Super Saiyan) King Vegeta:Huh?! How? (Broly kicks King Vegeta out) Announcer:Broly wins!!! Goku:What a battle. Vegeta:My father. I'm going to see him. Kirbo:No!!! Stop! He maybe will not want to see you... Vegeta:Shut up! I'm enough adult to care about myself. Kirbo:Well, okay. King Vegeta:Vegeta, is that you? Vegeta:Yes, father. King Vegeta:Vegeta, are you ready to kill Broly? Vegeta:Yes, I am. King Vegeta:Take care of yourself. (King Vegeta dies) Vegeta:He died. Goku:We can wish him back after all this. Vegeta:Okay. Announcer:Next Battle is Frecebuu versus Broly. Goku:What? Announcer:Fight. Frecebuu:Come and get me, you no brain guy!!! Broly: How you dare to call me that like!!! (Broly charges at Frecebuu, but Frecebuu catched him and started to absorb him) Goku:No way!!! Broly, you have to get out of there! Vegeta and Kirbo:What?! Goku:If he doesn't get out of there, Frecebuu will absorb him. Come on Broly, It's me, Kakarot. Broly:Kakarot!!! (Broly becomes Legendary Super Saiyan and moves out Frecebuu out of ring) Announcer:Broly wins again. Next fight is with Luxor. Kirbo:What? He is here. Goku:Who is here? Kirbo:My brother, Luxor. Goku:You have a brother? Kirbo:That's right. I haven't known that neither. I found him couple years ago on planet Coloseus. He is a strong guy. He's stronger than me. Chapter 4- New Super Saiyans Luxor:Come and get me, you buffed freak!!! Broly:What? (Broly charges Luxor, Luxor dodged him) Luxor:Hahaha!!! You are too slow to catch me. Broly:I'll get you!!! (Broly tries again, Luxor dodged again. Broly tried again, the same again. Luxor punched him couple of times, Broly falls) Luxor:What do you say now, huh? Goku:Wow, Luxor is strong. He could beat Broly. Annoucer:1...2...3...4...5 (Broly gets up) Broly:I used 1% of my power, you fool!!! Don't suprize that easy. Luxor:How? One percent? (Broly gets more buffed and kicks Luxor in stomach, than punches Luxor in face, Luxor gets up) Luxor:Burning... Broly:Huh? Luxor:Ten times more (Luxor charges Broly, Broly catched his head and trowed him out of ring) Goku:You Were fighting well. Luxor:Thanks. Kirbo:Luxor, why did you comed here? Luxor:Well, i comed to tell you... Piccolo:Never mind. I already know. you need help from us. Luxor: How do you know? You can read mind? Piccolo:Yes, sometimes. I don't know how, but i can. Goku:That must to be from all meditating. Piccolo:Maybe. Kirbo:Thanks to machine that Coloseusians maden to go in dimensions, we can back in any time we want. Luxor:Well, ok than. Goku:Coll that Burning thing, you know. It's slimar to our Kaio-ken. Luxor:Ok. Now will begin next fight. Vegeta:Who will be next? I may won't. Annoucer:Next fighter is Vegeta. Vegeta:What? Goku:Go in there. I'm sure that you can beat him. Vegeta:Ok, than Kakarot. Annoucer:Fight can begin. Vegeta:Ok now... (Vegeta Becomes Super Saiyan 3) Piccolo, Goku, Kirbo:What??? Vegeta:Now... Watch Kakarot... I am Prince of all Saiyans again!!! Goku:Yeah, again. Vegeta:Soul of Saiyan (Vegeta unched Broly about 10000 times, Broly falls) Vegeta:Done. Annoucer:1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Vegeta wins!!! Vegeta will gain a wish from Dragon Balls and anybody death will be revived from death. (Dragon is summoned) Dragon:You summoned me, i'll grant one wish. Vegeta:I wish that Broly can die. Dragon:Your wish has been granted. (Dragon Balls flied away on seven sides) Chapter 5- More and more guests Goku:Good that you wished that, Vegeta. Piccolo:Well done. Kirbo and Luxor:Congratulations! Vegeta:Thanks. What?! Goku:Vegeta, what's... Oh no! Piccolo:It can't be. Dragon killed him. Kirbo:You're right Piccolo, It can't. He's from my dimension. Luxor:Oh no. That freak. (All Saiyans become Super Saiyan) Goku:Charge!!! (Anybody charges Brolk, Brolk falls) Brolk:Brolk smash Kirbo! Kirbo! Kirbo! KIRBO!!! (Brolk Punches Kirbo and Luxor, both falls down. Goku and Vegeta becomed SSJ3) Brolk:Hahaha, you cannot beat me easy!!!! Goku and Vegeta:Fuuuuuu..... Brolk:What? You are dancing? Hahahahaha!!! Goku and Vegeta:Sion....HA!!!! Gogeta:I will destroy you! (Gogeta teleported behind Brolk and kicked him, Brolk flied up, Gogeta teleported above him and kicked him again, and that like couple of times) Gogeta:Now my final move. Ka....Me... Goku and Vegeta:What? Goku:I guess this happend becose we are using more power. Vegeta:What now, Kakarot? ???:Someone needs help? Goku:Is that me from another dimension? Vegeta:He is a Saiyan, maybe. Kirbo:Goku, this is your father, Bardock. Goku:Whaaat? You're my father? Bardock:That's right. Kakarot, i will beat this guy with you and Prince Vegeta. Goku:Ok. Can you become Super Saiyan? Bardock:Yes. I can do even more than that. Watch. (Bardock becomes Super Saiyan, than Super Saiyan 2) Goku:Wow father. I'm impressed. Bardock:Not done yet. (Bardock's hair is growing, all things are shaking) Bardock:Now, I am Super Saiyan 3. But not over yet. Goku:Not yet??? (Bardock's hair is geting little longer than at SSJ3) Bardock:Now, Super Saiyan 4. Goku:I have amaising father. Bardock:His power level is about 30.000.000.000, but if we join together, we will beat him. Vegeta:Thirty billion? Amaising. But how your scouter didn't being broken? Bardock:Technology of our Saiyans maden them almost undestructible. Brolk is cell fusion. Goku:So, thats why he is green. Who is his fusion partner? Bardock:Humanoid that's called Hulk. Goku:Ok. Now attack. Bardock and Vegeta:Ok. (Bardock fires his new attack Raising Saiyan, Vegeta Final Flash, Goku his Kamehameha.) Brolk:What?! Nooooo!!! (Brolk died in this epic battle, good side wins. Find out what will happend in next episode of Dragon Ball S.) Chapter 6- Kirbo's story Goku:Yeah! Vegeta:We maden it again. Piccolo:You didn't see me, but i fired Special Beam Cannon. Goku:Thanks Piccolo. Bardock:Hey Kirbo, we must to back in our dimension. Kirbo:Ok, but i must to tell why i came here. Goku:Ok, but why didn't you told us when you comed here? Kirbo:Well, i didn't had time for that. So, let's begin. I was training at Saiyan pod than i gained a call. Solider:King Vegeta wants to see you. (Kirbo walks to King Vegeta's throne) King Vegeta:Kirbo, I have mission for you. Go to the planet named Namek and find more about Dragon Balls. Kirbo:Alright sir. King Vegeta:Go now. Your pod to the Namek is ready. Kirbo:So i entered in pod and goed to Namek. Namekian:What is that? Other Namekian:I don't know. Let's check it out. (Both of Namekians runned to pod, pod opened) Namekian:Who are you, what do you whant? Kirbo:I whant to know more about Dragon Balls. Namekian:You must to collect all seven Dragon Balls to get any three wishes. Kirbo:Thanks, I will start now. So i started to search them, till i found all seven. I found all seven, now what? Namekian:Now you must to say magic words to realise Dragon named Polunga. Kirbo:I will bring Dragon Balls and you with me. King Vegeta willgive you big award. Namekian:I will be thankful for that. Kirbo:So the Namekian goed with me, then we stoped on some planet to eat. I go to find some food, you stay here, ok? Namekian:Ok. Kirbo:So i started to search food. I found some couple of wild pigs. I will start the fire. Namekian:I don't eat meat, But sometimes i can make an exeption. Kirbo: Ok. At that time i didn't knowing that we landed on planet with huge and strong creature named Dumble. (They started to eat, than Dumble appeared) Dumble:Who is too stupid to eat my pigs and be on my teritory? Kirbo:I am Kirbo and this is my friend, we stoped on this planet to eat something, so sorry that we made you angry. Dumble:No sorry for me, I will smash Kirbo and friend. (Dumble jumped to Kirbo and tried to scrach him with claws. Kirbo punched Dumble some couple of times and kicked him in head, Dumble flied away, Kirbo teleported to him and said;'Ki Hamma".Than he gathered his hands and ki apeared, than Kirbo punched Dumble, Dumble falled on ground.) Kirbo:He gets up. His power level is.... What, sixty millions. (mind)No way. My power level is thirty-five millions. What now?(Talk)You, monster! I won't let you to kill me! I won't let you to kill anyone! HAAAAAA!!!! (Kirbo becomes Super Saiyan) Kirbo:Wow, my power. Now i will beat you. Garlick Gun!!! (Dumble falls) Dumble:No way. (Dumble died) Kirbo:Let's go. Namekian:Ok. Kirbo:So we backed to pod and backed to King Vegeta. Kirbo:King Vegeta, I bringed you Dragon Balls. King Vegeta:Ok, what are they? Kirbo:Let him to explain you. King Vegeta:So, start. Namekian:This Dragon Balls can grant you three wishes. King Vegeta:Allright. But we need to kill Frieza first. Kirbo:Le me that, sir. King Vegeta:Ok. You can solve that problem. and about you Namekian, i will give you what you need. Namekian:Thanks. If you can, give us some vegetables, so we can start new life on Namek. King Vegeta:I'll give that to you. Kirbo:I than goed to Frieza's spaceship. Frieza! Frieza:What is this Monkey doing here? Guards, kill him (Kirbo kicked them and fired ki blast at them, than they died) Frieza:What? (mind)How he can be that strong? Wait a minute... maybe he is the one... Kirbo:I will kill you!!! (Kirbo becomes Super Saiyan) Frieza:You are... Super Saiyan? Haaaaaa!!! (Kirbo charges Frieza and punches him in face, than Kirbo punched him many times in stomach, than he started firing ki blasts on Frieza) Frieza:Khhh... Mercy, please... Kirbo:Not in this case, Baldy. (Kirbo ripped of Frieza's head) Kirbo:That's how i killed Frieza. Than King Vegeta given me reward of that i can choose any wife in Saiyan elite. I said that i will choose later. King Vegeta sent me on planet Coloseus. Colosus:Weather looks nice today, huh? Luxor:Yeah, like created for training. Colosus:Lets go on Firemelth!!! Luxor:Ok. (Than pods started to fall on planet) Colosus:What is that? Luxor:That looks like some pods falled on our planet. Kirbo:This place looks nice. It would be good for selling. Attention anyone, suround this planet. (All Saiyans surounded planet) Kirbo:Attention Coloseusians! Give up or we will kill all of you. Luxor and Colosus:Over our death bodies!!! Kirbo:Wait a minute. You (pointing on Luxor) Are you a Saiyan? Luxor:What the heck is that Saiya-thing? I am Coloseusian! Kirbo:You have tail, just like other Saiyans. You must falled here when you were baby. Luxor:So that's why i have tail. I am Saiyan. Kirbo: I will help you. You will not bein attacked by a Saiyans, ok? Colosus:Ok. Kirbo:Don't attack Coloseusians. Back to the planet Agetev. Solider:Why? Kirbo:Just go! Solider:Sir, yes, sir. (All Saiyans, except of Kirbo backed on planet Agetev) Luxor:So, what's your name? Kirbo:Kirbo. Your? Luxor:Luxor. This is my friend, Colosus. Kirbo:Nice to meet you. Luxor:You shall to put on another clothes. You look funny in that. Kirbo:Ok. King Vegeta:What? He didn't back? Solider:Yes King Vegeta. King Vegeta: We will send himself. Solider:Ok. Kirbo:This is nice suit. Luxor:Thanks. Kirbo:Ughhh!!! It's too hard to walk. Luxor:Gravity is guilty. Colosus:Kirbo, did you bring someone with you? Kirbo:No, i didn't. Colosus:Than, who is this? Saiya-bot:I am Saiya-bot Kirbo. I'm sent to kill you, Kirbo. Kirbo:What, me? Saiyans must sent my clone. Luxor:I know. Let's go to Firemelth. Colosus:Good Idea. Let's go. (Luxor does Instant Transmission) Kirbo:So i trained there couple years. I comed here to search for your help. Goku:We will help you. Piccolo: Right. Vegeta:It will be nice to see the same Saiyans. (Will they destroy that Saiya-bots and help Kirbo, find out in the next episodee of Dragon Ball S.) Chapter 7- Reunion Kirbo:Let's go. All:Alright! Kirbo:But first, we must to go in future. Goku:Cool! We go to future! Kirbo:Yes, we do. We must look for help.\ Goku:Ok. (Kirbo trows a Capsule) Kirbo:That's capsule. Vegeta:It looks like my son's Time travell machine. (Kirbo, Luxor, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo enter) Loxor:Now it begins! Kirbo:Seting up time, age 820. (Kirbo pressed button to go) KIrbo:Here we are, age 820. Goku:Wo.. What?! This is desert-like! Are we on planet Earth? Luxor:No, we aren't. We are on unknown planet. Here lives Ranex. Vegeta:Who's Ranex? Kirbo:It's your grandson. Vegeta:So, that's son of my son. Nice! Ranex:Stop there! Who are you.. Are you Z Fighters? Vegeta:Yes, we are. I'm Vegeta, your granfather. Ranex:Cool!!! My granfather! Father told me about you! Goku:Hi Ranex! My name is Goku! Can you help us to defeat some Saiya-bots? these are robots that are like Saiyans. Ranex:Ok! But can you help me out? I am fighting with Kameha. Goku:Kamehameha? Ranex:No, Kameha. That's his name. He is fammiliar with you, Goku. Goku:Maybe that's my brother, or something that like. Ranex:That's you from another dimension. Goku:Cool! I'll help you. Ranex:Allright! Now let's go! (They travelled to planet Earth) Ranex:Here we are, Earth. Goku:It's more desert than it was on that planet. Loki:Haaaa!!! Piccolo:Namekian? Ranex:That's right. He's your son. Loki:Hi, my name is Loki! Nice to meet you! Goku:How culture from you! I'm Goku Vegeta:Kakarot! What do you know about culture? Goku:I know more than you! Luxor:Stop! Here is something that will remind you why we camed on this planet. Kameha:Hehehe, hi, me! Would you like to be crushed? Goku:No! Haaaaa!!! (Goku, Vegeta, Ranex, Luxor, Kirbo becomed Super Saiyans, Piccolo Super Namek) Goku and Ranex:Ka... Meee... Haaa... Meee.. HAA!!! Piccolo: Special Beam Cannon! Luxor and Kirbo:Super Star! Vegeta:Final Flash! (They gathered they beams and shooted them at Kameha) Kameha:Haha..Hahaha! Hahahaha!!! You imbeciles, how could you do that to me! I Will crush you all!!! (Kameha appears behind Z Fighters, and kicks all of them) (Goku and Vegeta gets up and does Fusion Dance) Goku and Vegeta:Fuuu... Shion.. Haaa! Kameha:What.. Dance.. You are ballerines, right? Gogeta:Hahaha! Now you're death! (Gogeta becomes Super Saiyan 3) Kameha:What? Gogeta:KamehameHA!!!! Kameha:(mind)What!? His power level.. is 100.000.000.000! No way! I must be stronger!(talk) HAAAAAA!!! (Kameha becomes Legendary Super Saiyan) Gogeta:What (Kameha stops Kamehameha wawe) Gogeta: Oh no... (Gogeta separates) Vegeta:Oh no. Damn it! Goku:I know how do you feel. This is terrible! Kameha:This is your end!!! (Kameha teleports and kiks them, they falled. Kameha grabs them for head and trows them) (Goku and Vegeta almost died, will they kill Kameha find out in next episode of Dragon Ball S) Chapter 8- Super Saiyan 5 and training against Saiya-bots Ranex:Nooo!!! Piccolo:No way! What are we gonna do now? Loki:I have an idea! I brough these Senzu Beans! (Loki gives Piccolo Senzu Beans, Piccolo takes them and gives to Goku and Vegeta) Goku:Thanks! Vegeta:My power! Kameha:You're still alive! I will crush you again if i'll need to! Goku:We must defeat him somehow. Kirbo:I don't know how. Maybe we need to go. Goku:No. We must help them. Kirbo:Ok. Vegeta:Kakarot, we must try to beat him...... What?! Kakarot?! (Goku charges up, becomes Super Saiyan 3, than his hair is longer thanm at Super Saiyan 3, then his hair is starting to get shorter and shorter, then his arms are becoming red as his hair does, till his hair isn't just as Super Saiyan's) Goku:This is what i'll call... Super Saiyan 5. Kirbo and Luxor:Wow! Cool! Vegeta:(mind)Hm, Kakarot becomes Super Saiyan 5 huh. I must beat him!(talk) Nice, Kakarot. Goku:Thanks, Vegeta! Nice to hear it from you. Kameha:I've waited too long! Now i will kill all of you!!! Goku:Not before me! (Kameha charges on Goku, goku dodged, Kameha tried again, Goku again dodged) Kameha:You are stronger now, as i see! i will beat you! Piccolo:Awsome! Now he wil beat him! (Goku charges on Kameha and kiks him in head, then Kameha falls. Goku than punched him in stomach about 100 times) Kameha:I will go full! Goku:Just go! I am even more powerful than you! Kameha:Let's see how scouter likes you... What!? Power level cannot even be readen on scouter!!! (Kameha buffs up beyond limit) Kameha:Now i use full!!! Goku:Hahaha! You wouldn't made it again. But just give up and i'll not need to destroy you. Kameha:Are you CRAZY! I killed all creatures in my universe!!! What now? I wil beat you and you will be my biggest trophy! Goku:Allright! You whanted too! Ka... Kameha:Kaa... Goku:(mind)What!? He knows Kamehameha too? (talk)Me... Kameha:Meee.... Goku and Kameha:Haaa... Meee.......HAAA!!!! (Both of waves clashed on each other) Kameha:Now you cannot win! Goku:I'm using 5% of full strengt only. Kameha:What? No way! Goku:Yes, that's right. Haaaa (Goku's Kamehameha becomes bigger than Kameha's. Kameha was shallowed by Goku's Kamehameha) Kameha:Noooooo!!! Goku:I made it! All:Yeah! Kirbo:We must back to my dimension. Goku:Right! To help you! Ranex:Wait! We have one more guest. Nintro. Nintro:Sorry i late! Hi! I guess that you are Goku, you're Vegeta and you are Piccolo! Amaizing! Goku Vegeta and Piccolo:Thanks! Kirbo:Now let's go. Luxor:Right! You will meet my friends there! (Everybody entered in Time Travell Machine. They travelled to some planet) Luxor:This is planet that i live on, this is... Kirbo:Not now! Huh! We must go! Firemelt, WE come! Goku:Allright! Now anyone turn Super Saiyans, Super Nameks and Super Humans! All:Allright! (All of them turned as they transformations. Kirbo teleported to mountain Firemelt) Goku:Wow this is Firemelt! Cool! I mean Hot! Nintro:Just as my father! Goku:Who's your father? Nintro:Krillin, of course. I look like him. Goku:I know! Just joking! Luxor:Here it comes! (Huge fire goed on all, they dodged it) Goku:Wow! Too hard! Vegeta:For me, this is easier than you, Kakarot, becouse i trained on this gravity. Goku:You did? Vegeta:Yes, i did. Ranex:Watch out! (Huge rock goed on Vegeta and Goku, they dodged him) Goku and Vegeta:Thanks! Ranex No problem! Hey, Luxor. Can i ask you something? Luxor:Shure. Ranex:How that Saiya-things aren't here? Kirbo:I know why. They cannot be on that hot surface. Ranex:Ok. Loki:I can heal you if you get hurt. Goku:Ok! When we will fight that Saiya-bots? Kirbo:Tomorrow. We must train for tomorrow to fight them. Vegeta:When we eat? As Saiyan, you know that we need lot of food. Kirbo:Here are coming some animals, but very rarely, becouse here is too hot. Goku:I know! We can get down! Kirbo:No, we can't! There are Saiya-bots. Many of them! About one thousand of them! Goku:Better to not go there! We must continue our training. (Z fighters started they training against Saiya-bots, will they be enough strong to beat them. Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball S.) Chapter 9- One day of training (Goku punches thin air) Goku:(fast)Ha ha ha ha ha!!! (Kirbo does push ups on one finger) Kirbo:Million one, million two, million three... (Piccolo meditates with Loki, Ranex uses his sword and cuts all rocks on mountain, Vegeta shoots at rocks with Ki blasts, Nintro and Luxor crushes rocks with arms. Half hours later) All:Ugh! Goku:This is harder than i though. Luxor:My arms! Vegeta:Do you feel it? That Ki! Goku:I can feel it too. Are this Saiya-bots? ???:Hi! (Anybody scared) Luxor:Oh, it's you! You scared us! Guys, this is Colosus. Colosus:Nice to meet you! I bringed some food....Uh....Guys? (All Saiyans and Humans started to eat fastest thay could) Colosus:Ahh...That Saiyans...And Humans...We on this planet don't eat that much as you are. I brough some wather for Nameks! Piccolo and Loki:Thanks! Goku:That was nice! Thanks! Colosus:No probem! At any time! Kirbo:What's going with Saiya-bots? Colosus:They are stronger than you can imagine. You must finish with training fast. How we can do it? Let me think... I got it! I can make absorb machine! That machine will suck out your energy than it will back it to you. Than you will be stronger and stronger. For Humans, Gravity Machine. It can increase gravity by 10 times more than on this planet. And Namekians... This will be hard... Loki:I have an idea! I will make new Dragon Balls! Goku:That's great! Can you make they grant you any five wishes? Loki:Yes, i can. I can make that only good persons can summon this Dragon Balls. And they can grant same wish twice. Goku:Thanks a lot, Loki! (mind)This will be great! Vegeta:Let's keep training. All:Allright! Colosus:I'll start making machines that i promised. (They continued to train the same way as before, till night didn't comed) Goku:I'm tired! Vegeta:Me too! Loki:I made it! I created new Dragon Balls! I present you... White Dragon Balls! Piccolo:Nice doned, Loki. I'm proud of you. Loki:Thanks! Kirbo:Now we will be able to back those who die during battle with Saiya-bots! Luxor:Right. We need to sleep. All:Good night. (Now it's 6 am, anybody wakes up) Goku:Good morning eerybody! Now we need to go and beat some Saiya-bots! All:Right! Vegeta:Let's go! Colosus:Wait! It's still 6 am! We can hold for a hour or two. Goku:Allright. We can wait a little. Colosus:I finished! Finaly I did! Now, Humans, in Capsule. Ranex and Nintro:Right! Colosus:Saiyans, in this Capsule. Saiyans:Right! (Human Capsule) Ranex:Wow! This is huge! It looked small outside! Nintro:Realy, it does! Now let's start. Ranex:Ok. This must be button for gravity training. Now 2 times more gravity than on this planet. Are you ready? Nintro:Shure I am! Ranex:Ok, here it goes. (Ranex and Nintro falled on ground, Nintro gets buff and he gets up) Nintro:Wow! This power! It's huge! But I'm slow. Ranex:Cool! (Ranex charges up and becomes Super Saiyan 2) Ranex:Let's go! (Saiyan Capsule) Goku:This is awsome! Luxor:Yeah! Colosus made all this! That's why he is genius! Kirbo:Now, let's start. Goku, Vegeta and Luxor:Ok! (Machine started to suck in their energy) Goku:I'm geting weaker. Vegeta:Ugh! (Machine backs their energy) Goku:My energy... but i didn't get 100% of my strenght. Machine:Healing system activated. (Two hours passed) Goku:Now let's get out. Ranex:Now we are strong to beat that bots. Nintro:I agree. (Saiyans and Humans gets out at same time) Goku:Are you ready? All:Yes! (Enybod flies down) (Z fighters are going to destroy Saiya-bots, find out what happends to them in the next episode of Dragon Ball S.) Category:Series Category:Sagas Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:Needs Links